Motors, such as permanent magnet motors, may be controlled in a variety of ways, but the control electronics can often be heavy and lack compactness. Also, the control of multiple electric motors connected to drive one load typically requires a mechanical disconnect system to disconnect a failed motor from the load, since the failed motor may begin to operate as a generator, potentially creating drag torque and internal heating of the motor. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improvements which address these and other limitations of prior art motor control systems.